Silly Cat
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Haineko is like her Mistress, loves to push icy personafied boys to their limits. But in a fit of jealousy she just goes a bit too far for Hyrorinmaru. HainHyrori. Slight HitsuMatsu. Mild OOCness


**A/n: My first time writing Hyrorinmaru, I think Haineko was okay, but I'm worried about Hyrorinmaru. So it might be a little OOC, sorry. ****I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Every living thing within a twenty mile radius felt the temperature drop suddenly the last five minutes.

Hyorinmaru was completely past being mad.

His long garments fluttering as he stormed through the Gotei 13; furious cold eyes burning with blistering emotion. The ice dragon zanpakuto, turned temporarily freed spirit, was fuming with cold rage. All who were unfortunate enough to encounter him on his quest for revenge were stopped in their tracks, fiercely shivering from his icy presence.

_She has gone too far! _he clenched his fists even harder, turquoise strands of different lengths slipping between his fingers. His jaw tightened, feeling the soft sheared strands fall from his grasp, and excess still shaking off his skull as he moved. _Damn that cat!_

When he reached his destination, that was the tenth division's barracks, his master Hitsugaya's office to be exact, he threw open the sliding door. Nearly ripping it right off the frame. A gust of wind dramatically tousled his loose apparel and his freshly cropped hair.

Rangiku, whom was chatting with his master, Torishiro Hitsuguya, about accompanying her to a bar later on, causally glanced over her shoulder at him with an annoyed look. While his master Hitsugaya looked at him in confusion. Most likely wondering about why his zanpakuto's new haircut resembled his own.

Before Hitsugaya could voice his obvious question about what was going on, Hyorinmaru trudged over to Matsumoto's desk and stared her down. "Where. Is. That. _Cat_?" the towering spirit demanded,"do not attempt to lie to me, girl. You will tell me."

The tenth's Captain's eyes widened as he quickly put two and two together. "She didn't..."

Hyorinmaru turned to his master. "Yes, she did."

"Mastumoto! How could you let her do something like this to Hyorinmaru?!"

Matsumoto shrugged it off, as if it was as simple as a toddler drawing on the wall. "She gets bored easy. Maybe you shouldn't nap around her, eh, Hyorinmaru?"

The twinkle in her eye was a mirror image to the one Hyorinmaru had often seen in her zanpakuto's. That damned playful teasing glint which irritated both him and his master, the males sent harsh glares in her direction, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Where is she Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, she turned her face,"as your Captain I order you to-"

"Ho, hum. Don't get your spiritual pressure all worked up Ice boys."

_Speak of devil-er, feline_. Hyorinmaru's gaze followed the voice to its owner, whom leaned against the door frame. Her ear twitching, tail swishing and smile lazy. He had to try his best not to flash step over to her and wring her throat, after all, he had to maintain his "composed and cool" reputation. Which he hoped he would not lose thanks to her little prank.

Her eyes washed over his form slowly, one of the corners of her mouth quirked up even higher and she lifted her eyebrows. "Well, hello there Handsome. Did you get new robes or something? I feel like your appearance has changed in someway..."

A growl erupted from the blueish green-haired man's throat as he took as step toward her. The kitten's mistress stood up from her seat. "Now hold on. Haineko, apologize."

The flirtatious cat-like woman scoffed. "Old woman, I do not take orders from you," a grin spread across her elegant features,"besides. He's the one who started the game. I'm only playing."

"What did you do?" Hitsugaya inquired of the snow dragon.

It was then that Hyorinmaru's anger dissipated and he became nervous. The possibility she might embarrass him somehow in front of his master, was one he was not willing to risk.

Still impassive-faced. He cleared his throat. "Haineko, let us settle this by ourselves. There is no need to involve our masters."

He was responded with a giggle. "Oh, figures you'd be embarrassed. Though, I don't see why you keep calling them that. Ha, well, all right then, come and get me, _Snowball_."

She gave him a wink and tail swish before she disappeared. Hyorinmaru's eyes narrowed before he followed after her.

"..."

"..."

"Taicho, was it just me? Or did you notice that sexual tension?"

"-?!"

"You know, the same kinda tension you and I have?"

"..."

"... Oops... um..."

Pause.

"... What bar are you going to?"

"You really wanna come too? Yay! It's a date!"

"No it is not..."

* * *

Haineko was playful and easy going. Though, when the situation called for it, she could be serious and focused. Yet, she didn't know how to act with this game-as she deemed it-that she and _Snowball _were playing. All she knew, was to act however it called for to get him worked up, angry and pissed as Hell. Because she wanted to see, not the usual stoic Hyorinmaru, but an angry Hyorinmaru.

_Why?_ Because she was bored and wanted revenge.

"Haineko!"

She looked down from her perch high up in the tree. The silver-eyed man stood with his arms folded over his chest. He was obviously not happy with her; but she waved at him anyway.

"Hey there," she called down to him,"nice afternoon, isn't it? Though, it is a bit... _chilly _for my taste."

His impassive visage didn't waver."Come down here." he pointed to the spot a foot or so from where he stood.

"Hm, no. I like it up here, thank you." like the cat she was, she stretched out and lounged on the long sturdy branch she was sitting on. And though her expression and actions seemed innocent, she was challenging him to come closer, her tail making beckoning gestures at him.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this Haineko?" he asked.

She rolled over to put her back to him, but then glanced over her shoulder in a very Matsumoto fashion; pouted lips and lidded eyes. "If you come and sit with me, maybe I'll tell you that little secret."

The vein in his forehead was even visable from nearly fourteen feet in the air. Seeing it did make her feel a bit of remorse for her actions, but then again, she thought his little grumpy facade did look cute.

Her cinnamon colored hair tousled when he appeared out of thin air beside her. "Hello." she smiled without glancing at him, he only glared.

Sighing, the proud zanpakuto reluctantly sat down beside her, his arms still folded over his chest. His eyes were closed when she turned over and looked at him. Haineko just kept smiling.

Hyrorinmaru's eyes snapped open when he felt someone moving into his lap. Haineko hummed while she nestled herself into his lap, half laying, half sitting against him. She yawned, cutely sticking her tongue out as she did, and folded her hands behind her head; thus sticking her chest out. That vein in his forehead did not cease to throb even then.

His eye twitched now. He turned his head, taking a deep breath. _Tease. Miserable tease_.

"Cat, tell me why you are being so cruel me." he said.

"Wwwhhhaaaa? Cruel? You're the cruel one, what you did to me was down right evil Snowball. I mean, I am a lady after all, you had no right doing such a thing." she replied, smiling still.

"Please stop that."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That-that expression you are making, as well as referring to me with that demeaning pseudonym." he huffed when his attempt to move away was foiled by her hands-no, her _claws _digging into his wrists.

Haineko ran her sharp nails lightly over the skin of one of his hands, watching as his fingers twitched at the slightest touch. "Are you looking for an apology? Hm, _Hyrorinmaru_?"

"No... Simply tell me why you-"

"-I what? Sheared that long mane of yours? That stupid rope of hair that you let Tobi capture you with?" the smile was gone and her voice was raising, "With just a stupid twirl between her fingers?!"

Suddenly he understood. Hyrorinmaru blinked and gazed down at the feline. She no longer was stretched out, but curled into a ball in his lap; her arms were tight around the leg he had folded toward his body. Her eyes looked out at the blue skies and blossoming pink that surrounded them. It was a change, for now her expression was unreadable.

"This is... about Tobiume?"

"Duh, idiot... I saw you two, I saw you holding her earlier. She told me you two were "partners" now. And the way you rubbed in my face just made me so mad! Rah!" her tail was moving and putting emphasis on each word.

There was a pause.

"... Partners? Rubbing it in your-?"

He recalled Tobiume asking for his assistance earlier in the morning, looking for her misplaced slippers, or something like that.

They had been passing through the training grounds when she tripped and he caught her; he could admit she did cling to him for quite sometime. Vaguely, he recalled that there were other zanpakuto present. As well as that Tobiume conveniently didn't need her slippers and went off to talk to the group at the grounds, then returned to him before he went off to nap, she threw her arms around him and thanked him for his help; running her fingers through his hair as she did. Causing him to flush at the touch. When she released him, he swore he heard harsh whispers from around the corner.

"You believe Tobiume and I are-?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see... And you _cut _my _hair _out of _jealousy_?" the look he gave her silently questioned her sanity.

Haineko rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Haven't you heard the expression:'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn'? Besides, I may be harsh and lack empathy toward other people, but I still feel. And having her all over you like that was a cheap shot!"

"I did no such thing Haineko. You simply do not know the truth."

She craned her neck to look up at him, he had the faintest smile for her. Hyrorinmaru stroked her hair and ears, a most surprising act of affection. "I have no feelings for Tobiume beside camaraderie. And, previously, no intent on making such connections with anyone."

"Previously?"

It could be assume, that what he did next was to help her understand his words. Though Haineko did not have anything on her mind accept for a processing of what Hyrorinmaru had done.

The dragon had lifted the cat's chin and captured her lips with his, in a light kiss."Silly Cat," he smirked at her dazed expression,"you truly are not the pick of the litter.... Though, you are my choice."

Haineko seemed to purr when he nuzzled his nose against hers and kissed her lips again.

She sighed.

"You're such a softie, Snowball."

* * *

**A/n: I hope they're not too OOC. Please review tell me what you thought.**


End file.
